On against the spot
by BowSightScope
Summary: Shinji falls asleep on the couch and dreams of Asuka... how she teases him... and what he wants sooooo BADLY to do with her... no TOO her, WITH her... ... ... Lemon, One-shot... maybe...


Ok, This was an ON THE SPOT INSPERATION from a pic that I happened to have (Asuka walking out of the shower, you know, from the one episode… uh… cant remember which one, but when she comes out and she's in a towel that she has REEEEEAAALY low and she's all steamy? Ya… THAT episode, LOL) on my Cell phone … … … don't ask, ok? My friend Robert borrowed my phone and he's a HUUUUGE person-er- I mean, Asuka fan, and within about 3 minutes he had downloaded about 40 some odd pic's of the more… err… Skimpy… Asuka pic's… … … YES, I DELETED THEM-er ok, MOST of them… what? Its true! I deleted all the ones that could get me in trouble ok? LOL, Well, Here goes= One shot/Lemon/ShinjiXAsuka/ Shinji's P.O.V.

1111111111111111111111111111111

"Hmmm… … … Damnit…" Shinji was watching T.V. Asuka had been in the shower for about 5 minutes now… (7:36P.M.) "Not FAIR! … why does she have to tease me so damn much? … … … it's JUST not FAIR… … … She KNOWS I have control issues as is… … … She KNOWS that I always wind up masturbating after she teases me…"

He looked over his shoulder to make sure Misato wasn't walking in the door… or… if she was drunk, INTO the door. He looked down at the tent in his boxers that had formed when Asuka had "Accidentally" let her towel slip down to her belly button on the way to the shower… … … Obviously if she caught it then it wasn't accidental…

"Stupid… lousy… teasing… … … angel… no matter WHAT she does… I just… I just CAN'T hold it against her… oh what the hell… I love her…" He stood up and walked towards his room, "It's just… just so hard not to… to… to just… … …" The bathroom door had opened… Right as he walked by… less then a FOOT away… he STARED at her for a moment, her looking the other way. THEN… she looked at him… and her eyes shot open, wide as golf balls as he full on GRABBED her towel, YANKING it CLEANLY off and tossing it off to the side, he swung one arm around her, the other between her legs… the look on her face was suicidal… he slipped one finger into her entrance and she GASPED from the feeling, a cross between amazing and horrifying. He rotated his finger in circles around inside her, PRESSING against ALL her inner walls, pulling her into a kiss that she COULDN'T resist, the bliss overtaking the panic… He walked forward, moving them BOTH into the bathroom, then closing the door… he pressed his body against hers, Pinning her to the wall, the both of them still kissing… then he stopped the kiss, leaning down a bit, Suckling her pert nipples, one then the next then back again, Suckling harder and harder now and then, Twirling the tip of the nipple with his tongue and biting down gently now and then… then… … … She hadn't noticed as he slid his boxers off and kicked them off to the side… He kissed her passionately on the lips again, then pressed his tip to her entrance… … … her eyes once again became golf balls, no, bigger slightly still… … … then… … … he Slooooooooowly slid himself into her… it was bliss… … … for him at least… so warm… tight… slippery… even HOT almost, from her JUST getting out of the shower, her skin was even steaming slightly from how hot she had made the water… … … her Shaved entrance was SOOOOO niceeeeee…

"MMMmmmmm… … …" Shinji moaned into her mouth, she whimpered for a moment, but whipped her legs up and around his waist sheerly on reflex… He slid himself deeper… deeper… deeper… until he hit her barrier… then slipped deeper still, breaking her hymen… She Whimpered VERY loudly, shuttering, Wrapping her arms and legs even TIGHTER around him, Her wet entrance wrapping even tighter around his erection as well… "MMM!" He slipped himself the REST of the way in… hitting a second wall… "Hm?" She GASPED loudly, Squeezing him tighter still… he would've been Suffocating if it had been his OTHER head… "MMM! HMM!!" he SLOOOOOOOOWLY slipped himself back out, then… Quickly slid himself back in, pressing that one spot again, worried that it might be painful for her, but at the same time hopeful that it felt good for her, and the MOMENT he hit that spot…

"OH GOD! Shinji! Ohhhh-ohh-ohhhhh!" She rotated her hips, Slipping him deeper still, then out and in again… only an inch at a time, Pressing him HARD against her spot… he complied with that gesture, but instead of small movements, he slid himself almost all the way out, only an inch left inside her, then SLAMMED himself into her again, hitting the spot again, her gasping louder and louder, him slipping IN and OUT faster now, at a pace that kept feeling better and better EVERY moment…

"Ahhh Ahhh Ahhh!!! Ohhhhh-oh-ohhhhh! Shinjiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Got im HIMMEL!!! Ahhhh!" She was shuddering, quavering, shaking all over; she was sooo close to her climax… "Oh! Shi-i-i-inji-i-i-i-i-i!" He was practically bouncing her entire body up and down against the wall, only a few inches difference on the wall, but a MASSIVE pressure difference every time she came back down onto him… She was so close… "Shinji-i-iiiii! Oh God! Faster! Pleeeeeeeease! Oh! Oh God! Oh-oh-oh-ah-MMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!" Her inner walls Tightened so much that he wouldn't even have been able to get his finger in alongside his erection… he slowed down for a moment, almost to a crawl… "Ahhhhh-hhh-hhhh!" Her entire BODY was Shaking from the experience of her first orgasm… … … then… "Hmmm… ah-! Ah-! Shi-! Shinji No-o-ooooo! I-I Ca-ca-can't TAKE any moooore-e-e-e-e!!!" He was bouncing her up and down once again, Deeper still, now that she was SOOOO wet… "Oh Goooooooood!!!"

"A-a-asuka-a-a!!!" He was close now too… she was so tight from the FIRST time she came that he couldn't help it!" Ah! Jeeze! A-!!! ASUKA!!!" He half shouted half grunted her name… he came deeeeep inside of her, practically Squirting Right into her uterus… at the same time;

"Shin-Ji-i-i-i-i-iiiiiii!!!" She cried out as she came again, harder, more intensely then the first time, they BOTH tensed up, her back arching and him pressing back JUST as hard against her entrance… her still pinned to the wall from her own sweat and the pressure from his body… … … they both rested for a moment… Shinji supporting her still, kissing her now and then… then resting his head on her neck… 'Wow… what a dream… it feels so… realistic…'

"Hmm… GOD… PLEASE don't wake me up…" … … … … … they both said at the same time… … … Their eyes both widened… Shinji looked up slowly and Asuka looked down slowly, their eyes meeting in the middle, both wide as golf balls… … …

11111111111111111111111111111111

Heheh, YES, I was EXTREMELY horny when I wrote this… I've NEVER seen someone use this scene to start a Lemon before and I've been WAITING for someone to do so… so I just stopped waiting, LOL! But Ya… THAT'S where it ends… unleeeeeeeess… … … unless I get a few reviews begging me to continue … … … who knows? It may be a LEMON EVERY chapter, but hey, I wouldn't know, I haven't really decided weather to continue or not… (Hint-hint, wink-wink… review-review, huh? Huuuuh?)


End file.
